


Lose a Little

by KTheKryptid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTheKryptid/pseuds/KTheKryptid
Summary: Claudia looked down at Ezran, back at Callum, and then back down to Ezran. “Uh...Ez? Whatcha doing?”“Stopping you from stopping us from letting your moths go.”Claudia turned to Callum. “You’re letting my moths go?”Callum slapped his hand onto his face. “You weren’t supposed to tell her that, Ez!”Claudia pried Ezran off her legs and placed him on her bed before storming over to Callum and the open room filled with moths. She put her hands on her hips and just stared at him. He blinked back at her. They both just stared at each other. Callum eyed Ezran and then the moths. He reached his hand out to the moths, but Claudia swatted it away. He tried again, but yet again, Claudia swatted his hand away.Listen, guys, it's a one shot of Callum and Ezran trying to free these magic moths. That's that.





	Lose a Little

Callum peaked around the corner, watching Claudia talk to Soren out in the courtyard. She threw her head back and laughed, the sound echoing around the brick. Callum turned away to look at his brother behind him and nodded. It was now or never. The two princes ran down the hall to Claudia’s room, pushing her doors open.

“She really needs to lock these,” Ezran said, trying to keep up with his brother.

Callum just shrugged. “You know Claudia. She kinda just.” Losing his words, Callum just moved his arms a bit. “You know. Claudia.”

Ezran walked over to the bed and crawled underneath it while Callum looked through the bookshelves, pulling at the books, hoping one of them would trigger some sort of hidden Anything. 

“No offense to Claudia, but her room’s kinda boring.” Ezran said, peaking out from under her bed, coughing up a dust bunny. 

“We’re not here to have fun, Ezran. We’re just looking for these moths.” 

“Right, about these moths. Why are we looking for them again?”

Callum turned around to look at his brother. “Claudia and her dad kill them and use them for magic and I don’t know. I just don’t like the idea of moths being used like that.”

Ezran mouthed an ‘oh’ and crawled back under Claudia’s bed. Callum turned back around and pulled on last book. Just like he expected--well, more like hoped for but knew would probably never happen in his wildest dreams--a chunk of wall to his right jutted outward with a hiss. He walked over to the outcrop and pried it open, calling for his brother to come out. In front of him stood a small room that emitted a soft blue light, with all different sized and colored moths. 

“Ezran! I found them!”

“Found what, exactly?” 

Callum froze. He knew that voice, and he knew he and his brother were in deep trouble. He slowly turned around and nervously smiled. “Uh, Claudia! Hi!”

She looked behind him to see her moths starting to fly out. “Callum! Close the door! You’re letting the moths out!”

“Right. The moths. About that.” Callum hesitantly started. “Ezran, get her!”

Ezran jumped out from under the bed, grabbing Claudia’s legs. “Got her!”

Claudia looked down at Ezran, back at Callum, and then back down to Ezran. “Uh...Ez? Whatcha doing?”

“Stopping you from stopping us from letting your moths go.”

Claudia turned to Callum. “You’re letting my moths go?”

Callum slapped his hand onto his face. “You weren’t supposed to tell her that, Ez!”

Claudia pried Ezran off her legs and placed him on her bed before storming over to Callum and the open room filled with moths. She put her hands on her hips and just stared at him. He blinked back at her. They both just stared at each other. Callum eyed Ezran and then the moths. He reached his hand out to the moths, but Claudia swatted it away. He tried again, but yet again, Claudia swatted his hand away. 

“Callum, no.”

“Callum, yes.” Ezran responded. Claudia turned to face the younger prince. She opened her mouth to say something. “Bait! Go!” He threw Bait at Claudia’s face and the lizard immediately started glowing brightly. 

“Ah! Ezran! Get this thing off me! I can’t see!”

Ezran gave Callum a thumbs up which Callum promptly returned. Callum turned back to the moths, trying to figure out how to get them to leave. He watched as one of them flew to the window. 

“Ez! Help me open this window!” 

“No!” Claudia yelled as she still tried to pull Bait off her face. “Jeez, for a lizard, you are  _ extremely _ strong!”

Callum waved Ezran over hurriedly. As the were pushing the window open, Claudia managed to pry Bait off her. She gently placed him on her bed, and patted his head. Ezran looked to Callum who looked right back. Just as Claudia ran over, they busted the window open and the moths flocked to it like...well...like moths to a flame. 

“No!” Claudia yelled.

“Yes!” Ezran and Callum yelled as they high-fived each other.

  
  



End file.
